yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Drowning
drowning Kokona Haruka in the fountain. February 8th, 2016.]] Drowning is a lethal way to eliminate rivals in Yandere Simulator without bloodshed. On the Schemes menu, the description is: "This scheme will end with your rival being drowned." How to Drown a Student The player can drown any student that eats lunch by lacing it with an emetic poison. Currently, every student eats lunch except the Student Council members and the bullies. Faculty members do not eat either. When able to drown a student, a button will appear on the HUD that says "Drown". When pressed, Ayano Aishi will grab the student by the head and hold them under the water until they stop struggling. After letting go, the corpse will fall to the ground. Any student within the observable area will scream in horror and then act upon their persona. If Ayano does not dispose of the corpse, the police will be called. They will note that the student was drowned, but will be unable to find the perpetrator if no other corpses or weapons are found. In order to drown a student, Ayano must first obtain emetic poison. It can be bought from Info-chan from 10 panty shots. Next, they must wait until lunchtime and for the student to start eating their lunch. Ayano must then distract the target by laughing or with the radio, which causes them to put down their lunch and investigate. While they are distracted, she must put the emetic poison in their lunch. Being noticed by other students will cause Ayano's reputation to drop, and being noticed by the target will make them disgusted and refuse to eat their lunch, removing the chance to drown them. If Ayano successfully poisons the food unnoticed by the target, they will eat it and feel sick, causing them to go to the nearest bathroom to vomit in the toilet, where she can drown them. Alternatively, students who clean toilet bowls at Cleaning Time can also be drowned while they are cleaning a toilet. However, this is much more risky as other students will also come to clean the toilets and may witness the corpse. This is especially difficult in the third floor girls' bathroom, as the bullies will go there and gossip during Cleaning Time. Ayano can also drown students in the fountain in the plaza by writing them a note to meet them there. She will then have a twenty-minute period to drown her target. Unless lured there, no students will currently go to the fountain. Ayano can also drown Kokona Haruka in the first floor girls' bathroom in the eastern wing of the school through the use a of scripted event, and in the future, the rivals may be drowned using this method as well. As of the June 16th, 2015 Build, Kokona will break paths and go to the first floor girls' bathroom on Wednesday at 7:30 AM. While she is there, Ayano can drown her. Kokona also used to observe the fountain from 7:05 AM to 7:07 AM on Monday before the November 15th, 2015 Build, which allowed the player to drown her immediately. In the future, Ayano will be able to drown rivals in the swimming pool,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/614144889769562112 or in the massive tub in the Shower Room.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/636343485516247040 These methods are not fully implemented yet, as the game is currently incomplete. It is unknown when this will be implemented. In future, one of Osana Najimi's unique elimination methods will involve the pool.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2017/06/15/new-build-now-new-video-soon-4/ This unique elimination method will be classified as drowning. She will fall asleep sunbathing by the pool during lunch time on Wednesday, at which point Ayano will need to take the weight from the gymnasium and tie it around her hair. The latter will then shove the weight into the pool, drowning Osana under the water. Osana sunbathing and the way to eliminate her will be foreshadowed before it happens, and YandereDev may decide that the event will not happen unless certain conditions (such as stealing sunscreen and giving it to Osana) are met.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlFZShinhas Trivia *Drowning with Kokona's scripted events was implemented in the June 16th, 2015 Build. Drowning any student in the toilet by poisoning their lunch was implemented in the February 1st, 2019 Build, and drowning any student in the fountain with a note was implemented in the February 15th, 2019 Build. **Kokona going to the bathroom on Wednesday instead of Thursday was implemented in the May 1st, 2016 Build. **Drowning students who are cleaning toilets was implemented in the February 20th, 2019 Build. Gallery Scheme5.png|Drowning on the Scheme menu. March 31st, 2016. January3rd2016Flush.png|January 3rd, 2016. Challenges Sprite art for Flush. SpriteartforDRowing.jpg|Second sprite art for Flush, shown in the video, "Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future". File:TrsxMCt.jpg|Sprite art for Osana Najimi's unique elimination method involving drowning in the pool. Seen in the blog post May Preview #11. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Drowning Category:Decreasing Sanity Category:Eliminating Students